happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sannse
Get the anon who's posting links to lolita porn in this thread off of the Wikia community: http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ThE_unregistered_contributor/splendid_vs_evil_flippy Help us. ;_; There are anons vandalizing the wiki. I need you to make the articles unable to be edited by new or unregistered users. Signed, Brittonbubba 19:55, July 3, 2012 (UTC) HELP!!! User:Avarspike keeps altering my page and won't leave it alone! Ban him! Signed, Brittonbubba 18:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry to bother you. I'm sorry to bother you with this manner, but someone threatened that he would kill me. His name is Brittonbubba, and he is hurting me and my friends. Can you please do something to stop it? Yes, I admit I did try to edit his page, but he that is kinda the truth. He abuses everyone he meets for his own desires. And I really feel like that is cruel to do. I'll understand if you want to block me, just understand why I feel like this person needs to stop abusing people. Avarspike (talk) 18:10, August 31, 2012 (UTC) *I didn't threaten to kill you, I said for you to kill yourself. *Because you're not being nice to me. *Look, I stoped being abusive a long time ago, so stop it! Signed, Brittonbubba 18:15, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I also think that you told me to suck cocks and you ripping off Beavis and Butthead because I want to prove that really... you don't want me to show people your true side. Avarspike (talk) 18:18, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Look, There are people who support me! Signed, Brittonbubba 18:25, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ...did you really just treated your friends as your personal army? And also you are trying to hide the evidence of your true self so that people don't see it? Don't you get it? That's what not what a good friend is. You don't treat your friends like your army you can control! Just... wow. Avarspike (talk) 18:30, August 31, 2012 (UTC) THEY'RE NOT MY PERSONAL ARMY!!! THEY'RE PEOPLE WHO HATE VANDALS WHO MAKE FUN OF OTHERS!!! Signed, Brittonbubba 18:49, August 31, 2012 (UTC) *You made fun of gay people. Are you a vandal? I only did to make you stop. In fact, I'm bisexual! Signed, Brittonbubba 18:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) *So, now you use the pity card to make me seem like the bad guy. It's the same as using aspergers as an excuse. Just go away... *I just proved my point. *I'm sorry to bother you Sannse, really. I didn't mean for it to be like this. I'll stop bothering you with this arguement. Let's see if Britton can do the same. I'll stop, as long as you stop... Signed, Brittonbubba 19:09, August 31, 2012 (UTC) *Just stop bothering people, and I'll stop., Avarspike (talk) 19:12, August 31, 2012 (UTC) **OK. Thank you... Wow! This is not good. Brittonbubba, that edit summary was very inappropriate. That's not something you should say to anyone, whatever the provocation. And this was out of line too. Avarspike, you were at fault too, it's not OK to vandalize someone's user page as you were. I've blocked both of you for two days for this behavior. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:41, August 31, 2012 (UTC) HELP!!! HELP!!! There's this vandal named User:Knitler! :I reported it to VSTF, Randomtime should take care of it shortly. [[User:Cpl.Bohater|'Pierogi']] CC talk Local talk 20:21, September 17, 2012 (UTC)